Baby Girl Oliver
by elin2002
Summary: When called up for service once again Tommy and Kim discover someone they thought they wouldn't see for a long time... Their daughter.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers, or anything related to them. I hope you all enjoy this one.)**_

_**(Flashback, 1996 Florida)**_

"I wish we didn't have to give her up." Said Kim holding their brand new daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Me too, but it's not safe. I wish there was some other way, but I don't see one. They agreed to an open adoption she'll know of us. We'll get pictures and someday we'll get to meet her again.

"It's not the same Tommy. I know we're young but it's not fair. Why do we have to give away the one person we've both always wanted. Can we just try to make a truce with Zedd and Rita?"

"We probably could if I was still dealing with Zedd and Rita but the Machine Empire are all robots essentially they have no emotions."

"At least we get to name her." Said Kim through her tears and running a gentle hand over the baby's head.

"Are we still naming her what we talked about?" Asked Tommy now holding his baby who was dwarfed in his arms with tears in his eyes.

"Emma Olivia." Said Kim who couldn't take her eyes off of the baby as if committing everything about her to memory.

Thirty minutes later the social worker came in brought Baby Emma to her adoptive parents, who lived in Harwood County. It was a few hours from Angel Grove. The couple decided it would be best if Kim gave birth in Florida in order to keep off King Mondo's radar. To see their daughter carried out the door knowing it'd be a long time before they got to hold her again was the hardest thing they had ever gone through. Tommy laid down next to Kim on the hospital bed and held her as she cried into his chest. He tried to hold back the tears himself but found that he couldn't do it and let them fall.

The only people that knew about Emma were their parents. None of their friends knew that Kim was pregnant it was to protect Emma as much as it was to protect the other Rangers. If Mondo or any of their enemies knew they had that type of information against Tommy and Kim they wouldn't hesitate to kidnap them and somehow get it. Being kidnapped by alien forces was not good, and the fact that the last time Kim got kidnapped she had been in the early stages of her pregnancy and he'd almost lost them both made the decision that much easier to keep them out of the loop on this one. So they wouldn't accidentally find out the couple devised a rouse in order for Kim to distance herself temporarily during the last few months of her pregnancy. It didn't really work in all honesty it made Tommy's life that much more stressful, between school, being a Ranger, making sure he was there for all of Kim's appointments, and then trying to ward off Kat's advances and his well-meaning friends trying to fix him up with other girls his plate was full. He and Kim were still very much together despite the distance.

_**(Flash forward-2013-Raleigh/Reefside)**_

"Hi can I help you?"

"I ordered a small cake. Oliver."

"Right away I just finished it."

"Great." Said Tommy not really happy. He was missing yet another birthday with his daughter and this was their way of acknowledging the day. He paid for the small round cake that said 'Happy Birthday Emma', and headed home to his isolated house in the middle of the woods missing his girls. Kim was in Raleigh for work, she had gotten a job there after college which worked out well for them when he was called on once again for the Reds mission to the moon to stop Serpentera and then he had to mentor the Dino Thunder team. Both were hard without Kim by his side but it kept her safe so they did it. But by the time it was all over she was settled into her job, but now there was talk about transferring her back to California which they were both for. She'd be moving in with him soon full time. As he drove down the road only stopping briefly at his mail box and retrieving the square package and a few other envelopes. He knew what the package was without even looking at the return address this was the best part of this day getting this package that contained his daughter's life. When he got in the house he immediately opened his laptop pulling up the video chat program before digging out the candles from the junk drawer. He placed the candles in the cake and snapped a picture like he did every year.

In Raleigh, NC Kim was mostly going through the same motions Tommy was, she picked up the cake, went home and dug the candles out. She had gotten her envelope earlier in the day but she and Tommy always opened them together. She grabbed a fork and a lighter before settling in at her kitchen table and starting up her laptop and opening the same program and saw that Tommy was already available.

Tommy's computer chimed signaling that Kim was now online.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hi Handsome, how are you?"

"Good you?"

"Good you know?"

"Yeah, so did you get the pictures?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah, I haven't opened them yet."

"Is it bad I hate this day and love it at the same time."

"I feel the same way Honey."

"So did you hear about the transfer yet?"

"Stone Canyon, next month." She said with a small smile.

"So you mean next year I won't have to eat Emma's cake alone?"

"Exactly."

"I can't believe she's 17." Said Tommy opening his envelope and pulling out the scrapbook. He had started to put it on the table when a letter fell out. He knew instantly it was from Emma. Ever since she could print she would write a letter to each of them. When she was 10 her letter asked if she could call them Mama and Papa because it was weird to call them by their first names. Kim took charge and said if that was okay with her parents she and Tommy didn't mind.

_8/23/13_

_Dear Papa,_

_Another year has passed and many things have happened. I got my license but I'm still not a great driver so I prefer my bike mostly because I don't have to parallel park it. Gia and I made some new friends, we discovered a new flower. I enclosed a clipping from the paper about it. I made this year's scrapbook myself. Mom's been busy with work so Gia has helped me take the pictures. I really wish we could meet in person, I understand about the contract and why we can't just yet, but I want to see where I come from not just read about you guys. Sorry I know it's out of your control._

_I love you Papa even if we've never met._

_Love, _

_Emma-Age 17_

After Tommy read his letter out loud Kim opened her scrapbook and found Emma's letter to her. Sometimes over the past few years Emma's letters to her were a little more personal than her's to Tommy. She'd mention what boys she liked or just ask general girl questions. So Kim scanned the letter first before reading it to Tommy.

_8/23/13_

_Dear Mama,_

_How are you? How's Papa really, sometimes his letters seem guarded. I got my license this year but I suck at parallel parking so I ride my bike mostly. We got a new boy at school named Troy he's become a good friend to us. Kind of a loner but sweet. We hang out both as a group and just him and I. Is that his way of asking me out? Or are we just friends? I don't know. Anyways I told Papa I wish I could meet you guys in person, I know I can't yet but someday would you? You don't have to I understand but it'd be cool. I think?_

_I love you Mama,_

_Love,_

_Emma-Age 17_

"I wanna meet her Tommy."

"Me too, but we have to wait Beautiful. That's what we agreed to. It has kept her safe this whole time."

"I know we did it for a reason, but it still hurts." Said Kim.

"I know."

Meanwhile Troy had set up a training session for him and the other Rangers before they went out to dinner with Emma and her parents for her birthday, but as he looked over to Emma as they sat out in the woods he noticed she was having a hard time.

"Emma? You okay? You should be happy it's your birthday!"

"I'm fine." Said Emma.

"How can you be sad today? It's your day." Said Jake.

"I wrote letters to my biological parents and I'm worried at how they'll react."

"You're biological parents?" Asked Troy.

"I was adopted at birth, but we have an open one which means we send pictures and letters a couple times a year."

"Wow." Said Troy

"Yeah."

"So what did you write to them that has you so worried. I mean it wasn't about us being Rangers right?" Asked Jake.

"No, it was if we could meet someday. We have a contract or they do with the agency and my parents. We can only talk through letters and pictures. Mostly on my birthday."

"Have you ever seen them?" Asked Noah.

"Just in pictures and a video they sent."

"Are they still together?" Asked Troy.

"Kind of Mama's working in North Carolina and Papa lives in Reefside. They've never mentioned seeing anyone else it's only been them in the pictures."

"That's cool." Said Gia.

"You know what? Why don't we head to your place and hang out." Said Troy.

"Sounds good I don't really want to train. No offense." Said Emma.

The group got back to Emma's house and were greeted by Mary.

"Emma you have a couple packages from Tommy and Kim."

"Cool. When did they come?"

"Right after you left." Emma returned the packages from Mary and brought them into the living room.

"Em, do you want privacy? Asked Troy.

"No I'm fine." She opened Tommy's present. There were a couple things in the box. But she immediately went for the small box first knowing what it was. She opened it and saw a charm that was a phoenix.

"Did you tell him, I mean I know you said you didn't but how?"

"No!" Said Emma.

"Hang on there's a card." Said Gia.

The front of the card said 'Happy Birthday to My Little Girl' and on the inside there was a printed message as well as a private hand written message.

_8/20/13_

_Emma,_

_When I was 17, your mama I found out that we had spirit animals. In my birth culture these animals guide their charge. Before my grandfather passed I asked him if he could predict what my future children's guides would be. He told me my daughter the one I already had was guided by the Phoenix a mythical bird who is said to have risen from the ashes of its predecessor. You have done just that Emma. Grandfather told Mama and I that we were the falcon and the crane. That is why I have given you this year's charm in the shape of a phoenix. Let he or she guide you and hopefully someday our guides will guide the 3 of us together again._

_Love, _

_Papa_

"That is beautiful Emma." Said Mary who had always embraced the relationship Emma had with Tommy and Kim, her husband had a hard time but didn't show it in front of Emma. There was a small envelope of pictures that always accompanied his gifts. There was a more professional looking picture taken of her parents, and then a couple self-portraits of him and Kim in various places around their homes.

"That them?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah. These are taken at my dad's house and the more professional one is at Angel Grove Lake."

"You look like them." Said Noah.

"Thanks. Typical dad gift gets the sentimental gift and then follows it up by gift cards." Said Emma with a laugh, holding four cards up. Emma then moved on to Kim's gift. This time she started with the card.

_8/20/13_

_To My Little Girl on Her 17__th__ Birthday,_

_Emma, I know I tell you every year but you really are the best thing Papa and I have ever done. You are so special to us. And as one of your gifts I'm going to tell you that your Papa and I are finally going to be living in the same time zone for the first time since before you were born. My job is finally transferring me back to California. I'll be working in Stone Canyon and will be living with Papa in Reefside. I love you Baby Girl. Happy Birthday!_

_Love always,_

_Mama_

"Finally!" Said Emma. "They've only been together for like 20 years."

"Seriously?" Said Jake.

"Yeah."

"And their still not married?" Asked Noah.

"Nope, things just keep messing with their plans. Things they really can't pass up professionally."

"What did she get you this year?" Asked Mary.

"A ring, with a phoenix and different stones but I don't know what they mean."

"Those are birthstones, Honey."

"But who's I mean I know mine, but who's are the others?"

"The red one I believe is Tommy's and Kim's is the purple one. Try it on so we can see if we need to get it sized." Said Mary.

"It fits perfectly. Did she write you about my ring size?" Asked Emma.

"No. I guess it was just meant to be."

Mr. Goodall returned home and was pleased to see his daughter and her friends talking about how she should spend the numerous gift cards her birth parents had sent.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart." He said kissing her head.

"Thank you Dad."

"So did you already open your gifts?"

"I did. Papa sent me a charm and some gift cards."

"And what is this year's charm?"

"A phoenix, he said it was my spirit animal guide."

"Wow, and what about _Kim_?" Said Mr. Goodall emphasizing the use of Kim's name.

"Mama sent me this ring."

"That's beautiful. Are you guys almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just need to attach my charm and bring this stuff upstairs."

"Okay." He said as the kids headed upstairs. "Their gifts are getting more elaborate."

"No they aren't. Tommy has always sent her a charm. The fact that Kim sent a ring is nothing. Believe me the better present wasn't material at all."

"What was it?"

"Kim told her that she's moving to Reefside to be with Tommy."

"Why would that matter to Emma, she's never even met them."

"That was your doing not mine, and it matters because she's their daughter whether you like to admit it or not."

"No! They gave her up. If it was up to me there would be no contact."

"And we wouldn't have her at all. This was the condition of us being able to adopt her."

"We could have stopped it all together before she was old enough to realize it."

"Except there is a clause stating if we did that they could take her and find another family." Said Mary.

"You've just got all the answers, huh? If they wanted to be so involved they should have just raised her it only confuses her!"

"Why they chose adoption doesn't matter. What matters is she's happy and safe. Personally I'm so grateful to them, because they gave her to us and if she asks again I'm going to let her meet them. Everyone should know where they came from and Emma is no exception."

"No! I refuse that. I will not allow it."

"I will."

Meanwhile upstairs the kids could hear the fight.

"Sorry Guys." Said Emma.

"It's fine. You okay?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah, they have this argument every time I get something from my parents."

"KIDS!" Said Mary up the stairs.

"Coming! Oh Gia can you fasten this please?"

"Sure come here." Gia quickly fastened Emma's charm and the five teens headed downstairs where Mr. Goodall was nowhere in sight.

"So are we all ready for dinner?"

"Where's Dad?"

"He decided not to join us tonight." Said Mary.

"Well why don't we just order pizza then." Suggested Emma.

"Nonsense, I told you we were going out to dinner, and then to Ernie's for desert now go get in the van." Said Mary ushering the kids out the door.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Sweetheart?"

"Why is Dad so against me having a relationship with my parents?"

"I don't know Honey, but just know I support everything you do always."

"And you have us!" Said Gia from the back seat in the mini-van.

Dinner was a lively affair, and Emma received many gifts. Soon everyone had been dropped off at their homes and Emma was placing her new pictures in her scrapbook and printing out the pictures that had been taken tonight, labeling them and placing them in the shoebox that she kept to keep all the pictures organized and chronological for the next album to send to Tommy and Kim.

Back in Reefside and Raleigh it was the time Emma was born. The couple lit the birthday candles and the minute the clock struck the time of their daughter's birth they blew the candles out.

"It never gets easier." Said Tommy.

"But having cake helps make it a little better." Said Kim.

"Is that why we started this tradition?"

"Possibly. It helps doesn't it?"

"A little bit." Said Tommy just putting his fork into the cake not even bothering to cut a slice out, while he watched Kim do the same thing.

_**(A Few Weeks Later)**_

Kim was finally moved into their house, much to their friends' happiness. This had always been the plan in fact Kim and Tommy bought the house together before Kim got the promotion and sent to Raleigh. It was just too good to pass up so they made the time to be together. The original plan was for Tommy's office to be upstairs in one of the spare rooms but after the island they decided they needed more space so the basement was redone from a simple crawl space to what was now known as 'The Lair'. Kim just thought of it as Tommy's man cave rather than the Command Center for Dino Thunder.

One night the couple were having dinner and catching up on each other's day. School had started up again and Tommy was already in full swing with his classes, while Kim was in the middle of a big ad campaign at her work, she was a graphic artist who designed the print ads. Just as they finished cleaning up when the alarms in the lab went off.

"What is that?" Asked Kim.

"Either an animal set off the alarms again or someone is trying to contact us." Said Tommy over the alarm and pulling the mouth of the t-rex down which activated the opening of the trap door. When he got downstairs he activated the scanner, shut off the alarms and opened the communication link. "Hello?"

"MY NAME IS GOSEI TO WHOM AM I SPEAKING?"

"My name is Thomas Oliver and my girlfriend Kimberly Hart is with me." Tommy felt 'girlfriend' cheapened his and Kim's relationship but he didn't know this being who looked like something you'd find on a Hawaiian totem.

"AM I CORRECT IN MY UNDERSTANDING THAT YOU ARE MY MENTOR ZORDON'S RANGERS?"

"You are. What can we do for you Gosei?" Asked Kim.

"MY RANGERS HERE ARE UNDER ATTACK I NEED YOU TO GATHER YOUR TEAMS AND PREPARE TO HELP."

"Understood Gosei, but we have a small problem." Said Kim.

"YES?"

"Most of us don't have powers." Said Tommy.

"THAT WILL BE TAKEN CARE OF. THANK YOU RANGERS. CONTACT ME WHEN YOU ARE READY." And with that the connection was dropped.

"Did you find it weird we just took orders from a tiki totem." Asked Kim with a smile.

"No weirder than a giant floating head." Said Tommy as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"It's go time Bro." Said Tommy when the other person picked up. He glanced over to Kim and saw that she was calling someone as well.

"Go time for what? We going to Vegas finally?"

"I wish, the Rookies need help."

"How many of us?"

"Everyone." Said Tommy.

"Just our team?"

"Every Ranger in existence. This is big."

"Okay."

"Get somewhere safe. I have no idea how or where we're going just be ready."

"I'm home. Ready when you are."

"Cool, well I need to make a few more phone calls."

"I'll take care of us."

"Thanks Jase."

"Anytime." After hanging up with Jason, Tommy moved on to call Andros. Explaining to the other man what was going on he quickly moved down the line of everyone he had numbers for. Then he finally reached Conner.

"Hey Dr. O."

"Hey listen get somewhere safe we've been called up to help the Rookies."

"Got it, everyone is here already."

"Good. Hang tight then."

Thirty minutes later the calls were finished including calling on Hayley and Anton to monitor the fight from the Lair, just in case they needed additional help. Tommy then followed the path Gosei left to contact him back.

"GOSEI HERE."

"Goesi, it's Tommy we're all ready."

"GOOD TRANSPORTING NOW."

Tensou, Gosei's right hand robot teleported each team individually, mini reunions were going on. Teams that knew each other greeted one another now in the small space of Mega Force's command center 100 Rangers stood. Seeing that Gosei couldn't or wouldn't get their attention Tommy and Jason took it upon themselves, two piercing loud whistles broke the excited voices.

"Guys, I know there's a lot of us and most of us haven't seen each other for a while but we have an important mission." Said Tommy.

"Gosei gathered us because the newest group needs us. None of us have ever turned down the call of duty, some of us could be sacrificing our lives in the process so as always the choice is yours." Said Jason.

There were only answers of consent not one person answered negatively and thankfully Cole kept his speeches to himself this time around.

"I have one question."

"Only one Beautiful?" Asked Tommy with a smile.

"Bite me Handsome." Said Kim as the women from their group tried in vain to stifle their laughter. "What are we doing for powers? More importantly what are you wearing?"

"I SHALL ANSWER THAT KIMBERLY. EVERYONE'S POWERS HAVE BEEN RESTORED. THE FIRST POWER YOU HELD THAT WAS YOUR'S ALONE IS THE ONE YOU WILL FIGHT IN."

"Gosei where is the new team now?" Asked Tommy.

"They are dealing with the Loogies in the downtown area."

"They're dealing with spit?" Asked Conner, as Tommy rolled his eyes and thought _'had to be the one I trained?'_.

"Loogies?" Asked Rocky with a smile.

"Guys they look like green putties." Said Adam pointing to Troy's screen.

"Do they have a weakness?" Asked Trini.

"NOT THAT WE HAVE FOUND YET."

"I say we go in waves draw them out of downtown and somewhere more isolated." Said Jason going on past experience.

"Gosei is there a desert around here?" Asked Tommy.

"YES."

"Best fights." Said Tommy with a smile to the original teams. Every other team had similar experiences where they fought best.

"Let's go." Said Jason.

"We should morph here first." Suggested Tommy that way they wouldn't have to waste precious battle time with going through a 100 morphing calls.

"Agreed." Pretty soon everyone was clothed in their uniforms. Rocky, Aisha, and Adam had slightly modified uniforms **(AN: Think the movie uniforms)** as a way to tell them apart from Zack, Jason, and Trini.

The many teams teleported to different parts of the attacks and immediately jumped into the fray of fighting shocking the younger rangers and Troy now realizing his dream had really been premonition. It was three hours before the Rangers were given a small break. They had successfully been able to get the battle into the desert and away from the civilian population of Harwood.

"RANGERS IT'S TIME TO GREET OUR NEW FAMILY MEMBERS!" Tommy had to tell in order for the teams furthest away from him to hear.

"Are we removing helmets?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah." Soon every Ranger had their helmets off and were looking at the youngest generation of Rangers.

"Mama? Papa?" Said Emma quietly.

"Emma?" Said Kim. Before Tommy could say anything he had his arms full with his 17 year old daughter who now seemed much younger than her birth certificate said and she was holding on for dear life. Tommy happily reciprocated. "Emma?"

"Mama." Emma then moved to Kim hugging her just as tight as she did Tommy.

Jason and the other members of the original teams looked on in confusion.

"We'll explain later I promise." Said Tommy with tears in his eyes.

"Okay." Said Jason.

"How?" Asked Kim to Emma while holding her face not wanting to let her go.

"I was chosen." Said Emma simply.

"Us too. It's so good to hold you again." Said Kim hugging the girl to her again. Soon the sounds of the battle resuming were heard and the older Rangers knew the Zords would now be needed.

"Zombats! Go!" Said Malkor.

"What the hell are those?" Said Tommy not really expecting an answer.

"Those would be Zombats Sir, they change things." Said Troy.

"Into something the size of a skyscraper." Asked Tommy.

"Yes Sir. Gosei we need the Zords." Said Troy into his morpher.

"RIGHT AWAY."

The Zord battle raged on for another 2 hours, during which everyone demorphed and were actively watching. All except the Original Rangers.

"So you wanna have that talk now?" Asked Jason stepping up beside Tommy.

"He called me 'Sir'?"

"You get called that every day at work."

"Yeah but not by other Rangers."

"Yeah, that's odd but it's respect. He obviously doesn't know you yet."

"Thanks Jase."

"No problem so that talk?"

"Remember when Kim fell?"

"Off the beam? Yeah." Said Jason.

"She was two months pregnant, we didn't know."

"And you let her go to Florida?" By this point Zack, Billy, Rocky, and Adam had joined them.

"For protection. We did it so Rita and Zedd wouldn't use her or the baby against us."

"Okay. But you guys broke up right after we took up the Zeo powers." Said Adam who had been the one to read the beginning of the letter. Tommy glanced at the guys.

"You guys didn't break up." Said Jason with a nod.

"Kim was six months pregnant."

"So those times we thought you were upset and would disappear?" Asked Rocky.

"I was in Florida usually at a doctor's appointment."

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're a moody person and a loner and we're used to it." Said Billy with a small smile.

"Thanks."

"So why give her up?" Asked Zack.

"When I was kidnapped by Gasket she was 8 months along. That cemented it. When they used David to draw me out I couldn't take the chance that they would use them. You know me."

"You would have given it all up." Said Adam.

"In a heartbeat."

"So when we went scuba diving and got captured by Divatox?" Asked Jason.

"Emma was a few months old." Said Tommy as the monster blew up. Every one cheered all he wanted was to see his little girl again.

"You've been holding this all in. Why? Why not tell us?"

"Plausible deniability. If you got captured no one would find out. When Mesogogg captured me I was so scared they would find out. Luckily no one did."

"Wait I tried calling you a couple weeks ago and your guys phones were shut off." Said Jason.

"It was Emma's birthday. We were celebrating it. We get pictures every few months but the photo album comes on her birthday." Said Kim who was holding on to Tommy watching the battle.

"You know everything makes sense now." Said Jason.

"We were going to tell everyone when she was able to contact us fully." Said Tommy.

"Is that why you guys haven't gotten married yet?" Said Rocky.

"We want her there."

The new Rangers arrived back in front of their predecessors and received congratulations. Jason took his leave after giving Kim a hug and a kiss to the head.

"I'm going to go initiate the new kid, Sir."

"Shut up. Initiate into what?"

"The Red Club."

"We have a club now?"

"Yeah, the weekend we voted you were being a bastard so you got voted in abstentia."

"Wait when was this?"

"To the moon and back." Said Jason walking away.

"You guys okay?" Asked Kim wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Yeah I think so. I think they understood us."

"Good."

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"I have to be responsible and make sure they remember that at least 2 of those Rangers are still underage."

"Go we have some initiations of our own."

"Just remember their underage." Said Tommy with a smile.

"I think I remember the 24 hours of labor I had with her."

"I remember too my hand has never been the same."

"Oh shut up and go." Said Kim sticking her tongue out at him.

"Mama?"

"Hey Sweetheart. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, Mama this is my best friend Gia."

"Hi Gia, I'm Kim."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Kim!" Came a voice from behind them.

"Yeah?" As she turned and saw her best friends and teammates with their arms crossed. "And I'm busted."

"Why?" Asked Emma.

"They didn't know about you until today." Said Kim looking at her and grabbing her hands. "Papa and I will explain later. Hi Girls."

"Hey, so you and Falcon have some explaining to do." Said Aisha.

"And we will I promise. But first we have to welcome Emma and Gia into our loud, crazy, obnoxious family. And I say obnoxious because we have way too much testosterone flowing around us."

"Yeah you guys are lucky to have each other on your team Tori and I were stuck with being the only girls on our teams." Said Kira.

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially since poor Kira got stuck with a Kim-less Tommy." Said Aisha.

"I have to agree, a Kim-less Tommy is no one you want to be around long term." Said Tanya, who loved Tommy like a brother… who she wanted to strangle sometimes.

"He makes you clean out closets full of old college papers and pictures that shouldn't see the light of day, because he's bored and stuck in his Ranger uniform." Said Kira.

"Not one of Papa's shining Ranger moments." Said Kim to Emma with a smile.

"Let's go." Said Trini.

"Go where?" Asked Emma as Trini looped her arm through Emma's.

"We have to make sure we have enough bail money for the boys." Said Kat.

"Who are you kidding our guys won't make bail. The young ones maybe but our guys not a chance they'll be locked up until trial." Said Aisha with a smile.

"True, you brought a suit for Tommy right?" Asked Trini.

"Yes I did, I also brought Jason's because genius left it last time they had to go somewhere dressy." Said Kim keeping the joke going.

The large group of people headed to the park and broke off into groups. Mostly by color but Emma and Gia stuck close to Kim and her friends. Emma didn't want to the opportunity to get to know her mother to pass by her.

"So Kim, what's up with you moving?" Asked Dana from the Lightspeed Team.

"Well work finally realized that California was a viable office location. After I've been telling them for Zordon knows how long."

"I'm surprised you and Dr. O. aren't married yet." Said Kira.

"I'm not 20 years is about right. It took him 2 months to ask me out. Keep in mind he kissed me first then asked me out. One month of me telling him I was ready to go to home base. We're taking it slow." Said Kim with a smile.

"Eww." Said the younger girls together.

"What? That's how you're here." Said Kim to Emma.

"Parents, home base, just gross." Said Emma.

"Teachers too." Said Kira as Tori nodded.

"You guys will understand when you're older." Said Tanya jokingly.

Meanwhile the guys were busy teasing Tommy and trying to think of what they could do to the younger ones.

"So how long until you propose to Kim?" Asked Carter who was Lightspeed's Red.

"When I work up the nerve." Said Tommy jokingly.

"Tommy she's going to say yes." Said Zack.

"Nice." Said Jason. "I'm having a strange case of déjà vu. Did we time travel back 20 years?"

"You guys are mean to me."

"But we do it out of love and understanding." Said Rocky.

"You always stress yourself out, just kidnap her one night and go to Vegas." Said Conner.

"I'm sorry have you met my girl? No, I wish I could go to Vegas but she wants a wedding with all of our friends and family." They all understood now. They were waiting for Emma to be able to come.

"Are we going to Bulk's later?" Asked Billy.

"Can you teleport vehicles to us? I'm not getting in the Rad-Bug with you guys again." Said Tommy.

"What's the Rad-Bug?" Asked Noah.

"Billy's car in high school." Said Zack.

"When our teleportation system was down that was how we got to our command center." Explained Billy.

"And we didn't have teleportation because?" Asked Ethan jokingly.

"Because our command center is in my basement I wasn't risking you guys teleporting into my bedroom when I had Kim home."

"He had to drive us in his jeep to our first battle." Said Conner.

"I can top it. I didn't know you guys were Rangers yet and he was driving me home from Hayley's when Zeltrax's 'son' ran into the jeep." Said Trent.

"Your jeep got beat up that year." Said Jason.

"I got a better one. He flipped the TigerZord his first time out with it." Said Zack.

"Why are you guys picking on me?" Asked Tommy.

"Cause you make it so easy." Said Eric from Time Force as he walked up with Wes.

"Guys we'll be right back I got to talk to Tommy about something." Said Jason.

"Okay." Came various voices.

"What's up?" Asked Tommy.

"We gotta come up with a test for the newbies."

"Well remember their underage so it can't be extreme enough to get them arrested."

"Streaking."

"Underage and there's families here including mine."

"Hey if we did it we'd be charged with I don't know how many sex offenses. They do it's youthful stupidity."

"My kid is in the park."

"Your kid is 17. I think she'll get over it. In fact she might even thank you. Come on we did this during homecoming junior year."

"Keep them away from the families. Over to the girls and back that's it." Said Tommy with a small smile pulling out his phone.

"Who are you texting?"

"Kim. Telling her to cover Emma and Gia's eyes."

"Killjoy. Okay boys we have a plan for your initiation into the club." Said Jason walking back over.

"Hang on girls I just got a text." Said Kim with a laugh. "Um I have instructions to cover Emma and Gia's eyes which could only mean one thing… Oh God." She finished covering her daughter's eyes while Kat took care of Gia cause she was closer to the other girl. Troy, Noah, and Jake ran around the girls once before returning to the Men's area grabbing their clothes from Jason, Carter, and Eric on the way to the boulders behind them.

"Did they just streak through the park?" Asked Emma shocked.

"Yes they did. They are following in a great tradition of young males doing crazy things when being faced with older brother types who have run the run." Said Kim.

"You mean Papa?" Emma didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Junior year, he, Jason, and Zack during the homecoming game." Said Trini.

"What about Billy?" Asked Aisha.

"Billy was filming the game for coach." Answered Kim.

"That is gross on so many levels." Said Emma.

"It was the prank wars between the juniors and seniors." Said Trini.

"There was talk about the seniors trying to cut Tommy's hair. But then they remembered how many black belts he had and that quickly went out the window."

"Nobody messed with your Papa's hair." Said Aisha.

"Except Kim." Said Kat.

"So why is it so short now?" Asked Emma who remembered older pictures of Tommy's hair when it was at points longer than Kim's.

"Because when he was competing one of us girls would have to braid it so no one would accidentally or even on purpose get a hold on it. Then when he was going for internships for work a lot of people didn't take him seriously. I mean Anton did cause he saw Tommy's research before he met him, but it was difficult when Tommy had to do work in the labs because he would have to tuck it under hairnets or even hats." Explained Kim.

"That's understandable, I mean we have a hard enough time with our hair in our helmets." Said Gia.

Emma learned more about her parents in the couple hours they got to sit down and talk. Eventually Tommy came over and asked if they could take a walk together. He wanted a chance to spend some time with Emma before they had to part again, just him, Kim, and Emma.

"So where do we go from here?" Asked Emma. "I mean do we continue on as if we've never met or can we talk for real? I know you have a strict contract with my parents and the agency."

"I don't know. We can't contact you legally yet besides in letters, like we do now. You'll have to talk to your parents." Said Kim as they continued to walk.

"My mom would be all for it. My dad is dead set against it."

"Have you talked to them about it?" Asked Tommy.

"More like I overheard an argument on my birthday. He was saying that if it had been up to him our contact would have been shut off long ago before I knew the difference. But my mom said something about how if they did that then I could have been taken away." Said Emma.

"You could have." Said Tommy honestly.

"Why was I given up I mean you guys stayed together, you seem stable now?"

"We are. I was a Ranger when I found out I was pregnant with you. Rita and Zedd who we fought had someone take my power coin which is what we used to control our powers. In separating me from my coin it made me extremely weak. Well that the same time this famous gymnastics coach was coming through looking for potential trainees for the Pan Global Games. So I worked day and night to put together something to show him then the weakness caught up with me one night and I fell off the balance beam at the Youth Center where we trained. We found out that night that you were on your way."

"Zedd had also kidnapped Kim the day before to drain her powers. We felt in order to protect you it would be better if no one knew about you. So we spoke with our parents and it was decided that Kim would move to Florida and take a job with the coach for the remainder of her pregnancy. In the course of her pregnancy there were three kidnappings of Rangers or Ranger family members, and after you were born there were two." Said Tommy. "I don't want you to think once you were with the Goodall's that we never missed you or thought of you because we did every day. But we knew you were safer away from our enemies because they had no qualms using us, or our families to try and get our powers they wouldn't have hesitated in taking you if they knew you existed."

"Every year on your birthday we celebrated. We'd open your photo album that your mom would send us, have some cake, and then when we were finally legal we might have opened a bottle of wine or beer. And we would look at all the pictures." Said Kim as she noticed that Emma had her charm bracelet and ring on. I see you wear your bracelet."

"I hardly ever take it off. How did you know my ring size cause it fits perfectly without spacers or getting it sized?"

"We have some computer programs not accessible to the outside world, usually they're used to design uniforms and Zords but this time my friend Hayley who worked with me on the Dino Thunder team tweaked it, so we scanned one of your pictures in and got it." Said Tommy.

"I thought you said no one knew about me?"

"I told her you were my cousin." Said Kim with a small smile.

"Emma we have missed you so much, and really can't wait until you are back in our life." Said Tommy.

"I just wish it could be sooner than later."

"Us too Sweetie but we have to do this by the book." Said Kim hugging her.

The family started to walk back towards their friends and hung around for a while longer. But like all things the time came were everyone had to return to their lives as not to raise suspicions of their whereabouts.

Before they all said goodbye, Emma and the other Rangers on the Mega Force Team exchanged telephone numbers, but the most important numbers in there were Tommy and Kim's.

"Jase, can you do me a small favor?" Asked Tommy.

"Of course."

"Take a few pictures of me and Kim with Emma."

"Not even a favor. I'd be glad to do it."

"Thanks." Tommy then walked over to Kim and Emma and told them the plan. The pictures were taken one of all three of them, then one each of Tommy and Kim alone with Emma. He then sent them to Emma's phone.

"Okay so you need to hide those well." Said Kim.

"I can help." Said Noah stepping up. "I'll encrypt the file and password protect it."

"Thanks Noah." Said Emma.

"It's no problem. I can do it tonight since I was going to work on your laptop anyways I just have to go home and grab the flash drive that has the program on it."

The large group reluctantly parted after Troy contacted Gosei in order to teleport the many teams back to their lives. When Kim and Tommy realized their time to leave was fast approaching Kim quickly ran over and hugged Emma, Tommy followed. Jason saw the opportunity to snap a picture.

"Guys we have to go." He said calling over to them.

"Stay safe. Be strong." Said Kim.

"Watch out for each other. Guys protect them even if they get mad at you for it." Said Tommy.

"Yes Sir." Said Troy.

Everyone stepped back from each other and waited.

"We love you Emma." Said Kim.

"I love you Guys too." They then disappeared.

"You okay?" Asked Gia wrapping an arm around her best friend.

"No. I wish I could have gone with them." Said Emma.

"I know, but you got to meet them and talk to them a whole year before you thought you would." Said Troy.

"I found out why I was given up."

"Why?" Asked Jake.

"For my protection. The enemies they were fighting back then kidnapped my mom while she was pregnant with me. They didn't know yet."

"Wow." Said Jake.

"Apparently these beings had a habit of kidnapping them and family members of theirs. So they thought the best way to keep me safe was to give me up."

"They did what they thought was best at the time." Said Gia.

"I know. At least I know now it wasn't because they just simply didn't want me."

"Emma, if they hadn't wanted you they wouldn't have been in contact at all. They wouldn't send you presents or even the pictures." Said Troy.

"I know. I just don't know what to do now. I mean when we do meet again am I just supposed to act like we've never met or what?"

"Maybe you should ask your mom if you can meet them. She said she would allow it." Said Noah.

"I guess, I just have to do it when my dad isn't home." The teens headed out of the desert and to their houses.

"Do you want me to not come over tonight?" Asked Noah.

"No we can still work on the computer if that's okay with you."

"Yeah it's fine."

When Emma got home she saw that her father wasn't around which was good because the conversation she needed to have really needed to be private.

"Mom?"

"Emma! Thank goodness you're alright I saw the news coverage of the Power Rangers fighting the reporter said it was the biggest battle to date and that many different uniforms showed up." Said Mary.

"I was at Gia's." She had to remember to call Gia to cover just in case.

"Well I'm glad you're safe."

"Mom, can we sit down for a minute? I need to ask you something."

"Of course."

"Let me just say I know there are rules in place but I really want this, and I hope you will help me."

"What is it Sweetie?" Mary had a small inkling as to what the question would be.

"Is there any way you could put me in physical contact with Mama and Papa? I have so many questions that you and Dad just can't answer like where I come from and my heritage. I mean I know the basics but I would love to know more and I think the only people who have those answers are them."

"I will do anything in my power to help you with this it might take some time to make contact though I have to find their number and make sure they're on board and I need to check with the agency to make sure we aren't violating anything."

"Well you don't have to search for their number because I have it. I looked it up online on the yellow pages web site."

"Okay, well its still early enough let me call the agency."

"Thank you Mom. Oh by the way Noah is coming over to install some virus protection thing on my laptop in a little bit."

"Okay."

Emma left the room and went upstairs to clean up her room a bit and make sure there were no bras or underwear out to make Noah uncomfortable. Her room was normally clean but every once in a while clothes would end up on the floor. Meanwhile downstairs Mary was on the phone with the woman who handled Emma's adoption.

"Hello, my name is Mary Goodall. I adopted a newborn baby girl from you out of Florida in May of 1996."

"Hello Mary. How are you and the child?"

"We are great Emma just celebrated her 17th birthday, got her driver's license, and is doing wonderful in school. The reason for my call is we have an open adoption with Emma's birth parents and she's been asking questions that I can't answer, so I was wondering if there would be any consequences to her contacting them."

"Let me look at the file and see the information. Now what was Emma's name at birth?"

"Emma Olivia Oliver."

"And her birth date?"

"May 17th, 1996."

"As yes right here. Now as part of their provisions Miss Hart and Mr. Oliver stated that they would be open to communication of any kind. Now I must tell you it might be hard to find them. Teen parents rarely stay together as I remember Mr. Oliver lived in California at the time of Emma's birth."

"I know for a fact both Kimberly and Tommy reside together in Reefside. We just exchanged packages for Emma's birthday."

"Well it should be all set. Would you like me to make contact with them and try to facilitate the meeting?"

"Ah, no that won't be necessary I think we can manage to come up with a plan with them."

"Okay well then good luck and remember if you ever feel the need to add to your family we're here."

"Thank you but that won't be necessary. Have a good day."

"You too good-bye."

"Bye. Emma! Come down here please!"

"Yeah?" Said Emma coming down the stairs.

"We can set up the meeting."

"Really?!"

"Yes would you like me to call them?"

"Um, no I think I would like to. Just to hear their voices you know besides just on the one video I have of them."

"Okay, do you want to call now or wait until later?"

"Do you mind if I call the others to come over you know for moral support or something?"

"Not at all. Call them and then we'll call Tommy and Kim."

"Thank you Mom!" Emma sent out a text asking everyone to come over. To which they all replied okay.

About twenty minutes later the four other teens walked through the front door of the house.

"What's up you just left me?" Asked Gia going with the rouse Emma had just texted her saying to say they were at her house.

"My mom contacted the adoption agency that handled my adoption."

"And?" Asked Troy.

"There's nothing keeping me from contacting my parents. So I'm going to do it and I wanted your support." Said Emma.

"You got it." Said Jake.

Emma dialed the house number into her cell phone and waited for one of them to pick up she knew they got home but weren't sure if they had stayed there.

"Hello?" Came the male voice.

"Um, hi I'm looking for Tommy?"

"This is he." Said Tommy cautiously as Kim looked on.

"Hi my name is Emma."

"Emma what's wrong is everything okay?" Both Tommy and Kim were in full alert now.

"My mom called the agency and they told her that there was no problem in me calling you."

"Really?"

"Yes Sir."

"Emma you don't have to call me Sir." Said Tommy with a smile. "Is your mom right next to you?"

"Yes." He now understood the formality of the phone call and put it on speaker.

"Emma? Is that really you?" Asked Kim

"Yes. I'm sitting here with my mom and friends." Tommy and Kim had to stifle their laughter at the thought that the entire Mega Force team had to be in on the rouse.

"I wanted to ask if you guys would possibly, I mean you don't have to I understand."

"What do you need Sweetie?" Asked Tommy.

"Would you want to meet somewhere? It's just I really want to see and hear where I come from."

"Absolutely. Tell you what why don't we meet up next week in Angel Grove. It's where Papa and I are from that that's where you are too." Said Kim.

"Angel Grove?" Mary nodded.

"Is Saturday okay?"

"Saturday is good for me." Said Emma as Mary nodded at her daughter saying that Saturday was perfect for her too.

"Okay there is a park there why don't you meet us at the main entrance on Cypress St. there's a few places there that we want to show you." Said Tommy.

"I'd like that."

"I'm glad you called Emma we've missed you so much." Said Kim with a smile looking at Tommy.

"Me too." Said Emma.

Emma hung up the phone after saying goodbye to Tommy and Kim and received hugs from her friends and then one from her mom. It was this action that her dad walked into when he came home from work.

"Hello. Everyone." He said noticing the four other teenagers. "What's going on?"

"Nothing we're going to go upstairs. Noah did you bring that program you said you had?" Asked Emma.

"Yup. Let's go."

"Kids call your parents and say you're staying here for dinner." Said Mary.

"Okay." The teens all went upstairs and made their calls.

"Do they ever hang out somewhere else?"

"They hung out at Troy's just last night. What is your problem?"

"It's just their always here, and you're always feeding them."

"They are Emma's friends. Her best friends. She eats at their houses at least one night a week it's only right. Now make yourself useful and grab the menu for the grinder place for me. So I can bring it up to them." Mr. Goodall retrieved the menu and handed it to his wife after he told her his order.

Noah was working to update Emma's computer and luckily decided to wait to do the encryption until last, because Mary knocked on the door.

"Kids, we're doing grinders tonight so pick what you want and you'll also get some fries."

"Cool. Thank you Mrs. Goodall." Said Jake.

"You're welcome." With all of their orders given Emma's mom went downstairs to place the order and Noah got to work on uploading the pictures and then running the software needed to hide them. Even though she was seeing them this coming weekend they couldn't take the chance as someone accidentally finding them.

Meanwhile in Reefside Tommy and Kim were relishing in the fact that in a few short days they'd be seeing their daughter again instead of waiting another year like they thought. Shortly after they got off the phone with Emma, Kim could hear Tommy on the phone with someone and judging by the way he was talking it was Jason. She on the other hand was on a conference call with the Ranger women from their team.

"So it's all legal?" Asked Kat.

"Yeah, we called the agency and looked over the documents we have and as long as it's her that initiates the meeting it's all legal. When we signed the papers we made sure to sign the papers stating that we would like it if she found us." Explained Kim.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Said Tanya.

"Thanks, it's been a long time coming that's for sure. I just don't want you guys to be upset with us for keeping it from you."

"Kim. We understand. You did it to protect her and us. You know that Rita, Zedd, Mondo, and even Divatox would have gone to any lengths necessary to get that information. Hurting us and possibly Emma in the process. You don't have to apologize for protecting your child, we all would have done the same thing." Said Trini.

"Thank you I appreciate it. You guys have no idea how much we stressed over the decision to give her up. We wanted to keep her so bad. And then we had to pretend to breakup because Zordon thought someone might be aware."

"Zordon knew?" Asked Aisha.

"Yeah, we had to tell him so Tommy could teleport to me when I went into labor and for my doctors' appointments. But only he knew we waited until Alpha shut down for the night and told him right after I handed my coin to Kat."

"You made all of these decision in that short of time?" Asked Kat.

"Well we were going to tell you guys when I was further along. But then the powers switched and Mondo showed up. Then he kidnapped David, and then Tommy. We knew he wouldn't hesitate in using an innocent child." Explained Kim.

"I agree. Plus Divatox was crazy." Said Tanya.

"Yeah, not one of my better days." Said Kim. "But anyways I'm going to go because I think Tommy and I need some time to wrap our hands around all that's happened today."

"You guys okay?" Asked Aisha.

"Yeah it's just a shock to our systems."

"We all understand go lay down with Tommy and relax you guys deserve it I think you had a harder battle than any of us." Said Trini.

"Okay night Guys."

"Night." Came the varied responses of the Ranger women.

Meanwhile Tommy and Jason were having a semi-serious conversation about Emma and everything that transpired.

"So why did you feel you couldn't talk to me?" Asked Jason.

"I told you, denyability. If any of you were somehow captured by one of our enemies you could rightfully say that I had no weaknesses. That there were no children born to us. And you wouldn't be lying because you simply didn't know."

"Hey Bro I get it but you know I would have taken that to the grave if need be."

"And that's exactly what I didn't want to happen. I wanted to tell you so many times but if I let that out there is no doubt in my mind that she would have been found. But I guess I still did something wrong because she ended up in our world anyways one place I never wanted her to be."

"Tommy, Gosei wouldn't have chosen her if he didn't feel there was something special about her that could handle the powers. Just like Zordon chose us. You and Kim did what was right at the time. You made a decision to protect your family. I would have done the same thing if was faced with that."

"She called earlier."

"Who did? Emma? Are they okay?"

"Yeah, she talked to her mother and they decided to ask us to meet."

"Wouldn't that violate you're contract or whatever?"

"They called the agency and so did we as long as she initiates the contact there is no violation."

"So when do you guys see each other again?" Asked Jason.

"Saturday we're going to meet at Angle Grove Park."

"Oh so are you going to point out your's and Kim's spot."

"Yeah probably I think by the lake would be a perfect spot to really get to know each other."

"Yeah that's nice but I wasn't talking about the lake. I was talking about your other spot. You know parking space A-12?"

"It's A-3. But no I don't think we're going to tell our daughter she was more than likely conceived in the back of my jeep in a parking lot."

"Can I?"

"No."

"Fine I'll keep that to myself. For now."

"Forever?"

"For now." Said Jason.

"Well Kim's off the phone with the girls so I'm going to go and relax with my girl."

"Go I'll talk to you later."

Tommy hung up and went to lay on the couch with Kim and relaxed. They had had a long day and the anticipation of the weekend coming was fraying their already fragile nerves. But somehow they fell asleep on the couch. They ended up waking up after the sun went down had a small dinner and then moved upstairs to bed hoping they could sleep late the next day.

The week went by slowly for the couple work seemed endless, and their nights together were quiet. They started paying attention to the news a little more and were worried when it seemed like Emma and her friends had a tough battle.

"I think I understand now why Zordon made the rule for us to keep everything quiet. Because the stress of knowing that our child is out there fighting giant monsters and could get hurt. I can't imagine if our parents knew what we were actually doing every day." Said Kim.

"I know. I felt the same way when we were throwing Justin into fights and the with the Dino Thunder team at least I was there early on to help them fight but still I worried about them, and now with Emma in battles I'm glad he made that rule too."

"So what do you want for dinner?" Asked Kim.

"You."

"Well then you may have me Dr. Oliver." Tommy and Kim then went upstairs and made love for most of the night. Because the next day was the day they would see their daughter again.

The morning came quickly for everyone involved and they each made the hour long drive to Angel Grove. Tommy found it humorous that their parking spot was open and so for nostalgia sake he parked in it.

"You wanna slip into the back seat and conceive a sibling for Emma?" Asked Tommy as a joke.

"No. I prefer our bed these days."

Just then they noticed a car pull in a few spots down and saw Emma in the passenger seat.

"There she is." Said Tommy.

"Lets go." Said Kim.

"You ready Sweetie?"

"I've been waiting my whole life for this moment." Said Emma to her mom.

Tommy got out of the car and walked around to Kim's door and opened it for her. Kim smiled at him in thanks. They both took a deep breath and walked over to Mary's car, but keeping a safe distance as to not scare the poor woman. Emma was out of the car as soon as the car was in park. But still didn't really know how best to approach them.

"Mama? Papa?"

"Hi Emma." Said Kim with tears in her eyes even though this wasn't the first meeting it was far less stressful than the previous brief meeting they had. Emma then ran over to the couple and hugged them as tight as she could. Mary stood by the car snapping pictures for Emma to have of this moment.

"You okay?" Asked Tommy holding her to him again.

"Yeah. I think it just hit me all at once."

"I know better first meeting, huh?" Asked Kim.

"Much."

Kim then looked over Emma's shoulder and saw Mary.

"Mary? I'm Kimberly."

"It's nice to meet you finally. I just wanted to thank you for the amazing gift you gave me." Kim then hugged her and the two mothers shared a few tears at the meeting.

"I'm Tommy. Thank you for everything you've done for us."

"You're so welcome. And as I just told Kim thank you for the amazing gift you allowed my husband and I to receive."

"You're welcome. Thank you for allowing us to see her both in pictures over the years and now. It really means a lot to us." Said Kim.

"It was no problem. I can't imagine everything you two have gone through to get to this point. When she asked me I was thrilled to agree. I just wish it could have taken place a lot sooner."

"Us too. But I think now is best we're at the right places in our lives all of us. In order to best handle it." Said Tommy.

"Well I talked it over with Emma and decided to give you guys some private time to get to know one another, so I'm going to go shopping for a while and I'll meet you back here later."

"Are you sure, we were thinking of having a picnic." Asked Kim.

"Absolutely, you gave me the gift of being her mother the last 17 years, it's your turn." Said Mary. "So just call me when you're ready and I'll pick you up."

"Okay." Said Emma. They waved to Mary as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"So Baby Girl, we want to show you some place very special to us." Said Kim.

"Okay, I'm game for whatever." Said Emma moving the strap on her camera bag further on her shoulder. They walked for a couple minutes before they came upon Kim and Tommy's spot by the lake.

"This is our spot." Said Kim.

"What do you mean?"

"We've had a lot of first's here. Our first kiss, the first time I asked Kim out, and where we came to after we found out you were coming into our lives." Said Tommy.

"We also came here after we gave you to your parents." Said Kim.

"Can I take a picture of it I know you sent me pictures of you guys here but this will be more special?"

"Absolutely." Tommy held Emma's bag while she took out her camera and snapped a couple pictures of the lake and their spot.

"Tell you what why don't we find someone to take a picture of the three of us." Said Emma.

"Tommy, Kim!" Came a voice from a little further away.

"Oh my God Skull!" Said Kim running to give their old friend a hug.

"How are you?" Asked Skull.

"We're good. Come here I want you to meet someone."

"But I already know Tommy." Said Skull jokingly.

"Not Tommy. Skull this is our daughter Emma. Emma this is one of our oldest friends Skull."

"It's nice to meet you Sir." Said Emma politely.

"You too. Daughter?"

"It's a long, long story, but yeah." Said Tommy.

"Wow, so what are you guys doing here? I thought you were living out in Stone Canyon?"

"Reefside." Said Kim.

"Actually this works out perfect. Do you mind taking a few pictures for us?" Asked Tommy.

"You got it give me your phone."

"No phone Emma's got her camera with her." Said Kim.

"Nice. Just tell me what to press."

"That button right there I already turned on the point and shoot function. It'll auto adjust."

"Fancy. Remember Polaroid's."

"I remember 35mm film." Said Kim.

"Alright where do you want to do this." Said Skull as Bulk walked up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Bulk.

"Having a family day." Said Tommy.

"Niece?" He asked pointing to Emma.

"Daughter."

"David's daughter?"

"Mine and Kim's."

"Wait what?"

"We'll explain later. Emma this is another friend of ours Bulk, Bulk this is Emma."

"It's nice to meet you Emma."

"You too."

"Alright Guys let's get these pictures done." Said Skull.

With the pictures snapped Skull returned the camera to Emma after they all looked at the photos on the screen.

"Those are beautiful." Said Kim.

"Better than your 35mm?" Asked Tommy jokingly.

"100%."

They said their goodbyes to Bulk and Skull and decided they were hungry. So Tommy called the Youth Center and ordered a few sandwiches for them and then went up to meet the driver at the car, before he returned back to his girls. Through out the day they talked about everything under the sun that they could think of, and had time for Tommy to teach Emma the art of paraelle parking. He moved two garbage cans close to the curb and the appropriate spacing and then got in the car with her and instructed her while Kim snapped pictures on her phone of one the things Tommy thought he'd miss out on. Teaching his daughter how to drive or in this case park. Emma was doing well when Kim saw Mary pull in the older woman got out and watched in amazement as her daughter carefully and precisely parked the car.

"She did it?"

"She did. She told us in her letters that she had a hard time with parking so Tommy said there was no better time to learn."

"We sent her to driving school but for some reason it just didn't click." Said Mary.

"Tommy has amazing patience, he has to."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He teaches high school science."

"Did you guys see?! I did it!"

"You did amazing, so now maybe you'll drive your car more?" Said Mary jokingly.

"Possibly. Thank you Papa!" Said Emma giving Tommy a tight hug.

"You're welcome. You know you're the second third person I've had to teach to park?"

"Who else?" Asked Emma.

"Our friend Justin, he was kind of like our little brother. We volunteered at a children's shelter. I had to teach him and Mama."

"I wasn't great at it either. I think it has to do with my shortness."

"No it was the fact you wore platforms and couldn't feel the pedals."

Eventually it was time for everyone to part ways and this time it was easier to do so knowing they would be meeting again soon. They already had it planned that they would introduce Emma to Tommy's family. They were all looking forward to it.

Who knew an all out Ranger War would lead to the couple finding their long given up daughter but they were so happy they agreed to participate because it meant now that the hole in their hearts were filled.

_**The End**_


End file.
